darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chains and Shark in Cubricon
Back to 2010 Logs Chains Shark Lifeline Just another day like every other day in Cubicron. Various citizens go about their business -- honest or otherwise -- and generally leave each other be. A scant few places draw larger numbers of people, namely the trading centers and pubs like El Sleazo. Off down a quiet side street is the local clinic. Scuttlebutt is unless you NEED to visit the clinic, today is not the day to drop in there. But really. Who bothers to listen to scuttlebutt anyway? Chains actually does listen to scuttlebutt, this is part of his general purpose, and even though he wears the red badge now, this is still like old home week as far as Chains goes. On the other hand, anyone with him may have reason to distrust him and the old home, given that the people he nods in greeting to, and who greet him back don't look like the most reputable sorts. Useful having friends in low places sometimes. Still, business is business. "So what is it we needed to do this run for, again?" Shark is with the newcomer to the Autobots, having a mission to continue down here and perhaps needed Chains connections to get further along with it. "Looking for a specific mech by the name of Weldbond. First though going to say hello to the doc to see if she needs anything, have her keep a look out for the mech." Lifeline is visible at the entrance as she speaks with one of the city's many tired old mechs departing the clinic. Then she disappears back inside. If Chains used to be a denizen of this ... lovely city, then he may have already heard of the medic, at least in passing. Chains is indeed from around these parts, the lowest and most run down of them anyway. He knows more than a few of the locals, but none of them is the squeaky clean type. More like the squeaky wheels. "I'll ask around and see what I can find for ya." he agrees readily enough, glancing towards the clinic and considering his options for info gathering. Shark spots the doc as they approach the clinic. He nods to Chains. "Good. I've tried my best but the locals can be very tight lipped, even when I'm in disguise." he points, "Maybe I need to work on the disguise I suppose." he notes the knocks on the door to the clinic, "Hey doc, got a few moments?" Lifeline says, "Come in." She sounds annoyed and impatient, as if Shark is insinuating himself into her horribly busy schedule. But once inside, it's clear that it's one of the calmer times of her day, when she has a moment to sort through used parts before the next customer arrives. "What do you need?" Chains nods to Shark. "I know some people who know some people. When we finish official business, I'll see what I can get for ya." That said, he heads into the clinic after the other bot. At least, even if he's on the wide side for a mini, he still doesn't take up much space. Shark has been here so much that he knows what that tone means. "Just seeing if you need anything, first of all. Second, was hoping if you see or hear about Weldbond to let me or Chains here know about it. I've run into a bit of an issue finding out anything more than he's deep underground here in the city." Shark looks to Chains and nods, "Good to know. No big rush." Lifeline stops sorting and turns to look at Shark, and then at the minibot -- presumably "Chains". Lifeline stops sorting and turns to look at Shark, and then at the minibot -- presumably "Chains". Her expression can be best described as 'sour', and it only gets worse as she studies Shark's companion. Chains crosses his arms, not backing down any from the medic. But then if he's anything, by reputation, it’s stupidly brave. Which more or less makes him perfect for his job, but rarely ideal in a social setting. Still, he lets Shark do the talking. At least he's not touching anything. Shark sees that expression, and then glances back at cross armed Chains. He makes soft hmm sound then states, "So do you need anything?" he asks. Shark looks at Chains, "You two know each other?" Chains shrugs. "Not real well or nothin'. She's one of the locals and all, and most people knew of her. But strictly payin' customers only, or folks with the right connections. Dunno if she'd know me or not." Lifeline says, "Unless you have a reason to be here, don't even bother knocking." she turns to Shark at that point, effectively dismissing Chains. "No, I don't need anything right now. Yes, I'll keep an optic open. No, I won't apologize." Chains smirks under his faceplate, deadpanning quietly "Ok, apparently she does know me." Shark nods to Chains, then slowly looks back at Lifeline who is being a bit more cranky and short than usual. "Sheesh, sorry I came by." he snorts, then gestures to Chains. "Come on, let's see how good those connections of yours are.. the sooner I find out where for sure that mech is and if he's still alive the better." Chains nods to Shark. "Sure thing, and fair warning, I got some connections, but not everyone is my personal best buddy in some spots. All depends on how high on the energon chain they are, mostly." he adds, heading out to hit up a couple of the locals to see if he can either pick something up here, or if he needs to hit some darker corners. +Roll: Chains rolls against his Streetwise Software and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 32. Lifeline crosses her arms. She IS grouchier than usual. Shark nods to Chains and tells him, "I'll hang back a bit. No need to spook them too much." Chains nods. "Sure, you deal with your medic buddy, she might be happier with me not haunting the place." he replies, steadily working his way closer to El Sleazo, apparently finding some people along the way who either consider him friends, or owe him energon, judging by their reactions and willingness to part with what they know. Shark inclines his head, but keeps outside the clinic to keep an eye on the new recruit. Arms crossing over his curved chest plating. Lifeline waits and watches Chains until he's well out of earshot before turning to Shark. "You'd better be REALLY sure about him, Shark. I don't know him VERY well, but I've seen him, and he ran with one of the most dangerous factions in this city." Chains may be fairly new to the bots, and for the switch, probably a little shinier and better maintained than he used to be, but he's clearly pretty well known around here. Of course, information gathering from people used to dealing in favors and debts because that's most of what they have tends to take a while. The other two ought to have plenty of time to talk before he's anything like getting back. Shark looks back toward Lifeline at her words, staring the womech down with a pregnant pause while he gathers the precise words he says next, "I'm just a private in the Autobot army. I have no say on who we take in, Lifeline. But trust me, I will be watching him carefully." Lifeline nods. "Well, then let's hope whoever recruited him knew what they were doing. Because honestly, having him as an ally is going to be a HUGE asset to you in this town." But don't tell him she said so. At least not yet. Keeping a close eye on Chains reveals two things rapidly. One, he throws around more weight than a minibot should be able to. A fair number of the local toughs give him elbow room and then a little, even those twice his size. He's also rather protective of some of the locals, pausing in his digging to scatter a few mech toughs picking on someone looking a bit broken down with some harsh words and a look. Still, he comes back after a while. "Alright. I could use a couple more days to dig deeper, find some old friends, but last I heard, your guy was still alive. On the run from some seriously bad news... I'd need to double check to find out if said bad news still has the same digs. But I got a place to start." Shark nods to what Lifeline says as he sees Chains coming back. "Well that's good to hear at least. We should head back to base though. There's plans to work on concerning a certain monstrosity." Chains nods in response. "Alright, that takes priority obviously. When we got some time, I'll come back and see if I can't scare up something more for ya." He gives Lifeline a nod, but mostly gives her lots of space, mostly not wanting to screw up the 'bots connections here for them. He's certainly well aware he has as many enemies as friends. Shark offers a wave to the doc, "All things come in their own time." he agrees, then heads towards the way out of Cubricon. Lifeline watches the confrontation protecting a broken down mech with a sharp look. Either this guy's REALLY good and putting on an act, or he truly does belong with the Autobots. She also makes a mental note to locate the broken down person and get him fixed up if allowed. She nods to Shark and watches the pair leave. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Chain's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs